disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Butterfly
"Princess Butterfly" is the nineteenth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which aired on October 11, 2013. Plot The princes and princesses are excited for the All Hallows Eve costume ball, especially Amber, who's determined to win the costume contest for the third year in a row. But the fairies have changed the rules to the contest: the princes and princesses have to make their own costumes themselves. Sofia is excited to get started, but Amber has never made a costume herself. At home, Amber tries to make her costume, but she can't even get the thread into the needle. Sofia comes and offers to show her big sister how to sew her costume as she threads the needle. Amber declines Sofia's offer and tries to sew her costume, but she winds up pricking her finger. Just as Amber is about to give up, she hears Miranda compliment Sofia on her costume. Amber goes to Sofia's bedroom and sees that Sofia has made a beautiful silver swan costume, and James says that it's even better than his dragon costume. Amber realizes that Sofia will win the costume contest this year, and she gets jealous of her little sister. Amber wants to win so badly that she goes to Cedric to ask for a spell that would give her a magnificent butterfly costume. Cedric gives her a spell to give her a great costume, but it turns out to be a plan to get Sofia's amulet. At the costume ball, Sofia gains a lot of attention when everybody sees her beautiful swan costume because everyone is amazed by how beautiful she and her costume look. Everybody is sure that she will win the contest. Amber uses her spell to turn her gown into a realistic butterfly costume, and she wins the costume contest. But there's one big problem: when she gets home, she can't remove the costume. It turns out that Amber is an actual human butterfly! Unbeknownst to Amber, the spell Cedric gave her is actually a spell to turn someone into a human butterfly. She goes to Cedric to help undo the spell, and Cedric decides to use a potion to undo it. But he says he needs Sofia's amulet for the potion to be complete. Amber doesn't want to take Sofia's amulet, and she decides to go to the fairies instead. But Cedric points out that if she goes to the fairies, she'd have to tell them that she cheated and used magic to make her costume. Not wanting to do that, Amber decides that she'll have to get Sofia's amulet. The next day, Amber decides to trick Sofia into removing the amulet. She decides it would be fun to "dress up for school". She decides to wear her butterfly costume, and she offers to let her little sister wear her pixie costume from last year. Amber says that Sofia would have to take the amulet off to put the costume on. But as she tries to remove the amulet, James reminds his sisters that it's time to leave for school, which means that Sofia doesn't have time to change clothes. During gym class, Amber asks Sofia to demonstrate going upside-down on the uneven bars. As Sofia is on the bars, Amber tries to remove her amulet, but Sofia gets down quickly now suspisous that Amber's up to something. Outside, Amber throws her drink at Sofia's gown and tries to take the amulet. But Sofia now knows that her big sister is definatly up to something since she never trips and never spills anything. Amber's cover is blown when her butterfly wings send her flying, and she winds up telling Sofia that she used magic to make her costume and that "the spell went wrong", so she needs the amulet to undo the spell. Sofia decides to give Amber her amulet to get back to normal, but Amber refuses to take the amulet because she now knows it was wrong to cheat. However, Wormwood follows and does take the Amulet. Amber and Sofia ensue with a wild goose chase around the school. Amber uses her wings to fly, and Sofia gets on Minimus with the whole school seeing this. When the sisters catch Sofia's amulet, Sofia decides it would be good to take it to Cedric, but Amber has a better idea. Amber confesses that she used magic to make her costume instead of making it herself because she was jealous of Sofia when she saw her swan costume. But now Amber knows that she shouldn't have been jealous of her little sister and that she should appreciate her. The fairies are very disappointed upon hearing this and Amber has to return the trophy, likely giving it to whoever would have gotten second place, which is, presumably Sofia. However, the fairies undo the spell. Sofia and Amber agree to work on the costumes together and walk out laughing about it. Home Video Release *Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy DVD Songs *Who's That? Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Karan Brar as Prince Zandar *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Harley Graham as Princess Clio *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus Trivia *This episode is the second time Sofia does any sewing. The first time was in Once Upon a Princess. *Amber undergoes a magical transformation for the first time in the series. *This will mark the third time Cedric comes close to obtaining the amulet. The first is "The Amulet of Avalor," the second being "The Amulet and the Anthem". *This is the second time Sofia takes off the Amulet. The first was in "The Amulet of Avalor". *This is the second time Amber meets and talks to Cedric face-to-face, the first being "Tea for Too Many". *A few moments after the beginning of the episode, Hildegard mentions Queen Clarion. *The spell Cedric gives Amber, "Lepidop Leonidas," is a combination of Latin and Greek words. Lepidop derived from the Latin word Lepidoptra meaning an order of insects comprising of butterflies and moths, and Leonidas ''which translates into ''Lion-like, and is the name of a Spartan king. *The song, "Who's That?" is, so far, the only song masked by the chatter of the characters, serving as background music. *This is the first episode where the plot is more focused on Amber than on Sofia. *This episode reveals the princesses other than Sofia at Royal Prep do not know how to sew. *Clio predicted that Sofia would win the contest, and since Amber had to return her unfairly won trophy, it may have gone to Sofia instead as the true winner. *This is the second and only time in the first season Sofia wears her team jersey from the 10th episode. *It is revealed in this episode that Royal Prep has gym class plus gymnastics training. *Throughout the episode, Halloween is referred to as All Hallows' Eve, which is an alternate name for Halloween referring to the evening of those remembering the dead. *This is the first time Princess Amber cheats in school. *This is the second time Amber is jealous of Sofia, the first being Sofia the First: Once Upon A Princess. *Sofia's talent as a seamstress is shown at its full potential for the first time. * This is the first time Sofia wears her flying derby helmet with her dress instead of her flying derby clothes. * This is the first time Minimus doesn't actually speak. Sofia and the viewers only heard neighing because she couldn't understand him since she didn't have her amulet. Screenshots Night of the Saints (8).png Night of the Saints (9).png Princess-Butterfly-1.png|Hearing they will be making their own costumes Princess-Butterfly-2.png|Amber faints Princess-Butterfly-3.png Princess-Butterfly-5.png|Amber trying to make her costume Princess-Butterfly-6.png Princess-Butterfly-7.png|Struggling to get the thred through the needle Princess-Butterfly-8.png Princess-Butterfly-9.png|Sofia offers to help Amber Princess-Butterfly-10.png|Amber has the pincushion stuck to her rear Princess-Butterfly-11.png Princess-Butterfly-13.png|Amber pricks her finger Princess-Butterfly-14.png Princess-Butterfly-15.png image-E232_525ACB05.jpg The Show Must Go On! (3).png|Sofia and James in their costumes The Show Must Go On! (5).png Princess-Butterfly-16.png Princess-Butterfly-17.png Princess-Butterfly-18.png|Fauna likes Jun's costume Princess-Butterfly-19.png Princess-Butterfly-20.png|Amber dressed as a butterfly Princess-Butterfly-21.png Princess-Butterfly-22.png The Show Must Go On! (21).png Princess-Butterfly-26.png Princess-Butterfly-23.png The Show Must Go On! (23).png|Amber wins the contest image-E41E_525ACB09.jpg The-Princess-Butterfly-Screenshots.jpg Sofia the First_2.jpg image-9517_525ACB0C.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 000991741.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv_001043126.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001042459.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001200784.jpg Princess-Butterfly-24.png|Amber admits she cheated Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001229438.jpg|Amber admits her jealousy of Sofia Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001263304.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001279988.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001292751.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Halloween productions